Operation: Cupid's Arrow
by naomi654321
Summary: This is my Valentines fic It's a little late but I hope you guys enjoy the yuri goodness, this one is more sweet than Humorous And I know all my fics so far have been short but as the great Pewdiepie quoted, That's how I roll, Enjoy the Mina/Yuta story. Yu-chan finds her cousin is having problems in her relationship and decides to help out, but will operation: cupid's arrow work


"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO Yu-chan!"

screamed a blue haired otaku, scaring a fragile salmon haired girl out of the comfort of her bed and face first onto the wooden floor.

"Uuuh… Morning Onee-chan" came Yutaka's response muffled by the floor.

Slowly little Yutaka dragged her small frame into a sitting position so she could look at her hyper cousin,

"Hey Onee-chan, aren't you usually with Hiiragi-san? it is valentines"

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Konata burst into tears, again frightening Yutaka but concerning her as well, why would her cousin cry at the mention of Kagami Hiiragi? Just a week ago Konata revealed her secret realtionship with Kagami to Sojiro and Yutaka and she seemed so happy.

"Onee-chan are you okay"

asked the small salmon haired girl,

"*sniff* no Yu-chan… Kagami said that we weren't working out and that we should see other people… *sniff* It's confirmed my suspicions that the fanged freak has stolen Kagamin's heart"

"Wait you mean Kusakabe-san?… she seems nice enough to me"

"Eh! Yutaka don't tell me you're falling for that monster's act to?"

*SHRIEK*"MONSTER WHERE?!",

the little girl was distraught, she hated the thought of anything scary, and was starting to feel faint.

"Izumi-san please don't scare Yu-chan like that"

came the quiet voice of Minami, the tall green haired girl looking upon the faint Yutaka with love and concern,

"Oh yeah because Yu-chan has you Minami doesn't she… her knight in shining armour willing to defend her heart and soul from the evils of the world, while I battle away at the evils of injustice that hath stolen my love from me!"

"Wow Onee-chan that was so touching"

came the awed voice of Yutaka, however the awe quickly dispersed when Minami said

"You got that from an anime didn't you Izumi-san"

"actually it was a Manga but close enough my dear Minami".

Konata left Yutaka's room with a bright grin on her face but Yutaka could tell she was faking it.

"Yu-Chan are you alright"

probed the green haired girl,

"Yes I'm fine Minami… It's Onee-chan I'm worried about, I can't Imagine Hiiragi-san leaving Onee-chan for Kusakabe-san, I'm sure Hiiragi-san and Onee-chan were meant for each other,"

"uhm what should we do then?!"

Minami asked carefully. Yutaka seemed to brighten up

"That's easy we need to go speak to Hiiragi-san and find out the truth… people in love need to be together on valentines"

Minami smiled slightly before kissing the small girls forehead

"your certainly right about that".

***a few hours later***

A small pink haired head popped out of a bush to gaze at the Hiiragi household

"Minami… operation cupid's arrow is go"

said an adorably serious Yu-chan all dressed up in camo-gear and army paint, Minami just smirked at her small Girlfriend's actions, when Yu-chan became serious it is best to just go along with it.

"I can see the targets' shadows they are in Kagami-san's bedroom, and I believe Kusukabe is making her move, we must be swift"

Slowly Yutaka crawled up to the front door with Minami in tow right behind her. When Minami knocked on the door, Miki, Kagami's mom answered and just smiled at the small pink haired girl dressed in army clothes,

"Hello Yutaka-san, Minami-san, would you like to come in?"

Yutaka said in a serious tone "Yes please, we are here to stop a tragedy from happening"

"Oh my well we wouldn't want that now would we"

Minami could see the Hiiragi mother knew something, as Miki didn't seem to stop smiling, Yutaka was oblivious

"No we don't want a tragedy happening Hiiragi-san, we will be swift and won't disturb anyone during our mission"

Miki eyed Yutaka up and down and then softly said

"You might want to try up the stairs then the first door on your left… that's Kagami's room",

"Thank you Hiiragi-san don't worry we will handle the problem"

Minami just shook her head knowing that Yutaka's plan has all but disintegrated.

Quickly Yutaka ran up the stairs and crept towards Kagami's room, Minami was about to follow until she felt Miki's hand on her shoulder, keeping the green haired girl rooted to the spot, she could only watch as her small pink haired girlfriend, pushed her head to the door before nodding then little Yu-Chan, burst the door open and ran in, two shrieks ran throughout the house and Minami heard a soft thud.

*** Again a few hours later ***

Slowly Yutaka came round, the little girl blinked up at the cieling of her room in the Izumi household

"Ah Minami what happened?!"

at that comment Minami blushed a deep red and quietly muttered

"Uhh it appears that, Hiirgai-san and Izumi san had gotten back together, a couple of hours before we started our mission…and they were , uh reinforcing their love for each other"

"wait so that was onee-chan and Kagami-san on the bed together?! Why were they wrestlig naked?!"

questioned the naïve girl, this just made Minami blush even harder.

"well like I said they weren't wrestling they were um…"

Poor Minami wasn't sure she should tell Yutaka but in all honestly she loved the small girl and wanted to take that final step with her one day

"Yu-chan they weren't wrestling they were making love",

at that Minami's blush died down and she felt proud of herself for being so mature in telling Yu-chan what happened… until she noticed Yu-chan had fainted,

"oh God Yutaka are you okay?!"

"yeah I'm okay Minami, just a little faint, I don't think I want to make love in a long, long time, it looks scary"

shivered the salmon haired girl, all but crushing any thoughts of Minami and Yu-chan one day consummating their love.

After a long period of silence Minami finally looked up with happy tears in her eyes, "don't worry my cute little Yu-chan, I'll protect you, if you don't want to do that then we don't have to"

Minami pecked you-chan on the lips and held her tight.

"Happy Valentines day my love"

_**Just to add a bit of suspension I won't tell you who said that last line, oh I'm evil aren't I. Oh well I hope all you readers enjoy my Valentines Fic although it is a bit late, Read review enjoy thank LATERS!**_


End file.
